2005 Copper Canyon 400
The 2005 Copper Canyon 400 is race 21 of the 2005 season. Aiken Axler won with Lightning McQueen 2nd and Chick Hicks 3rd. The King is 4th. Overall it's a decent race. Some interesting events happened. The main incident is on lap 100. The bolts on Eugene Carbureski's hood were not tight enough and they came out causing the hood to come off Eugene Carbureski on turn 3 and Haul Inngas over it causing him to spin and puncture a tire and DNF. Eugene still finished a lap down. Johnny Blamer crashed into James Cleanair on lap 119 causing them to spin out and retire. Transcript Eugene Loses his hood! Darrell: OH EUGENE CARBURESKI!!!! He just lost his hood! Its wiped clean off. OH NO!!!! HAUL INNGAS!!! HE SLIPS ON IT AND SPINS!!! HIS TIRE PUNCTURED!! Bob: Let's see a replay of that!! (replay) Darrell: You can see that the bolts on Eugene's hood were not put tight. They just came out and took the whole hood with it. Bob: The hood is now on the track and Haul Inngas as you see there had nowhere to go and went on it! It goes in his tire and punctures it and he also spins! (end of replay) Darrell: Now the reason this would have happened is Eugene has a rookie pitty. His longtime 1st pitty Paul Revley retired just last year so his new pitty is just not experienced and he put the bolts on. Bob: Yeah. That rookie was just totally unsure of what to do. Jerry Drivechain is training him but the rookie's mistake has cost team Tank Coat here. Haul: Aw come on! This is so ridiculous! Holy (Serbia Strong)! Grace: It's ok Haul. Retread Pitty 1: You remember 1994? That was my rookie year and I made your tire come loose one time because I did not put in on properly! Haul: OH YEAH now I remember. That was 1994 Mood Springs 400 practice! But also that scary 2002 N20 Cola 400 crash at Calladega! The King: It's ok Haul. We're here to support you. Retread Pitty 2: Haul, you can be ok just like The King said. Haul: Thanks guys. Results # Aiken Axler - 200 laps # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 lap # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Ryan Shields - 200 laps # Davey Apex - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Manny Flywheel - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 199 laps # James Cleanair - 118 laps(crash) # Johnny Blamer - 118 laps(crash) # Haul Inngas - 99 laps(punctured tire) # Dirkson D'agostino - 17 laps(crash) # Brush Curber - 17 laps(crash)